Open your eyes
by Ropeittight06
Summary: Aurons leaving and Rikku can't let go...she can't keep him...but she can still try


**One shot might make it a series idk...SFB (song for background) Talking to god by Hurt (repeat if necessary for mood). I'm not gonna bother with a disclaimer...come on its fanfiction it should be painfully obvious I don't own any of the epicness that is FF...**

"Show me your face."

"Huh?"

"Look at me."

"Oh...ok."

"Open your eyes..."

_Auron_

"It's your world now." He whispered, his gaze locked with mine. I felt everyone look at me when they noticed. I didn't care...for the first time I didn't care if they knew or saw...The Pyreflies began to drift and surround him. He was leaving...I felt my heart scream and my body move on it's own. I ran towards him, for him...My hand outstretched.

"AURON! PLEASE! NO!" I screamed the tears racing down my cheek.

"RIKKU!" Tidus yelled, I kept running. Auron, I needed him, I needed that big meanie more than anything even more than a life without Sin. I saw for the first time his unguarded expression watching me, a deep sadness showing through. I reached him, my arms wrapping tightly at his barely substantial form. My face buried in his chest sobbing and inhaling his sent, the smell of sake, sweat of battle, and dessert spices...the spices I had given him.

"Rikku..." His deep voice rumbled as I shook my head. I knew that tone, a commanding, comforting tone he had used with me many a time throughout Yuna's pilgrimage. I felt his gaze on me as the Pyreflies floated around the both of use.

"I have to go Rikku..." He said softly as he lowed his blade to embrace my trembling form.

"NO!" I yelled hugging him tighter.

"You knew this was an inevitable...you said you could handle it when the time came." His voice half scolded me sadly.

"I lied!" I cried softly. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it...not since the cave on Gagazet...not since I first kissed him and he returned it...not since we first loved each other, he had warned me I wouldn't be able to keep him nor Him me. All I had been able to think about were his arms not fully grasping his words, I thought at least a few times in each others arms I would be happy. I now knew it wasn't possible...either I kept him...or I'd break.

"Rikku...please..." He tried to say in his resolute tone as if the matter was settled, but his voice broke on the last syllable. Only I had ever been able to completely shatter his guard and expose what he felt...he had told me so...I felt the hurt and torture radiating off him. He had been completely ready to accept oblivion, he had been strong enough not to break...but the moment I shattered he had as well. I wasn't fair, I was being selfish...ten years he had suffered and wondered...and now that peace and rest was within his grasp he didn't give in...because of me.

"Take me with you..." I whispered desperately. His grasp tightened.

"Don't be foolish...you still have a full life to live..." He said with bitterness mixed in sorrow.

"There is no life without you!"

"Rikku you're fifteen—"

"I DON'T CARE!...I don't care..." I said angrily. I felt his body tense. He was fighting. Fighting his desires, his duty, his morals, he was fighting his very soul.

"You would condemn me..." Auron whispered sadly. He had lost. He had finally broken, my warrior had finally crumbled after his warring 35 years on spira, and it was because of me, in my arms.

"No...I would keep you...I would stay with you..." I sobbed pathetically. I felt it, My eyes shot up at him no longer buried in his red coat. A single tear pour down his cheek from his good eye. Auron the legendary guardian of high summoner Braska and now high summoner Yuna was weeping. I felt his hands clench my arms no longer embracing me but holding me at arms length.

"Please Rikku don't do this to me...Don't make me burn for my selfishness..."

"Thirty-five years you have never been selfish...not once...please for once take something for yourself! Take me with you Auron!" His gloveless hand came up gently to cup my cheek, his thumb rubbing away a trial of tears from my cheek.

"I...was selfish...the moment I began to love you..." My eyes widened at his confession. I looked away at the ground.

"Show me your face."

"No...Auron please..."

"Look at me"

"D-don't...!"

"Open your eyes..."

My eyes shot open locking onto his face.

"As I thought...beautiful..." He whispered with a pure smile that seemed to make Auron look far younger than his years...as if he was still naive..still innocent...alive.

"I..." I was speechless his smiles before had never been like this...

"I will take you with me...but not yet...not now..." My heart broke.

"Don't leave..." He chuckled.

"I'm not...you foolish girl..." His lips clashed passionately, forcefully down onto mine. I stood in shock before returning it with equal desperation and yearning. After a moment he pulled away and looked me in the eyes still smiling.

"I'll be...in your dreams...till I come for you..." I stood still as he lifted his sword once more and continued to hold my cheek. He slowly dissolved into the floating orbs of light and drifted upwards. I stared after him as the last Pyreflie rubbed my cheek and lips softly before drifting upwards.

_Auron..._

_E Muja Oui..._

_I Love You..._

_Hurry back...you big meanie..._

_K...?_


End file.
